Mientras me ames
by Vicki.The.End
Summary: aaaaai. Bueno este fic es para mi prima qe adora el personaje de Orihime pero se ENAMORO de Shiro :L Para ella este fic de eesta pareja despareja o.ó


**Mientras me ames ~**

Capitulo 1: Miradas.

Habían llegado las vacaciones de invierno y todos (Orihime, Rukia, Ichigo, Toushiro, Matsumoto, Renji y Tatsuki) habían organizado una fiesta.

- ¡Genial! Ya no tenemos que estudiar más, no tenemos que entrenar, ¡no tenemos que hacer nada! – Dijo Orihime dando brincos.

- ¡Sí! Es verdad, estaremos haciendo nada todo el tiempo. – agregó Matsumoto.

Se abrazaron y saltaban.

- Parecen dos niñas pequeñas. – les dijo Toushiro.

- Pues, quien habla de niños pequeños… - susurro Matsumoto.

- ¿¿Qué?? – Le grito enojado el capitán.

- Nada… No dije nada…

Toushiro la fulmino con su mirada amenazadora que la teniente tanto conocía.

Matsumoto entendió lo que quiso decir. Así que, tomo a Orihime del brazo y se fueron.

Mañana… es nuestro aniversario. Tres meses cumpliríamos.

Toushiro se le quedo viendo a Orihime por un tiempo. Como su pelo se volaba perfectamente con el viento. Como reía con lo que decía Matsumoto. Y ambas lloraban de la risa.

Como su felicidad, podía sacarle una sonrisa al Capitán Hitsugaya, como nadie podía.

Como la amo. ¿Y como hizo para que la ame tanto?

Sonrió nuevamente.

Preguntas sin respuesta, Toushiro…

En la casa Kurosaki:

La morocha se tiro en la cama del pelinaranja.

- ¡Que cómoda! Es mil veces mejor que ese maldito armario ¿no crees?

- No es mi culpa, yo no entro ahí.

- Y pon a una de tus hermanas, tú duerme en la cama de tu hermana, y yo duermo aquí. Y todos felices.

- Si…pero… no podre verte por las noches…. No sé si podre verte en todo el día… No lo soportaría, Rukia Kuchiki.

Rukia mordió su labio de abajo mientras le sonreía al pelinaranja.

Eres un tonto. –dijo, entre sonrisas.

El shinigami rio, y luego la abrazo por detrás.

- ¿Cómo puedo hacerme la ofendida si haces eso?

El muchacho rió y le beso la mejilla.

- Ese es el plan.

- Tonto…

Rieron.

- Ya está la com… ah… perdón. – se ruborizo Karin al verlos.

- ¡KARIN! ¡Qué toques la puerta te he dicho! Y ya vamos – la regaño.

- Bueno, bueno… perdón. – le dijo yéndose.

Mierda… ya perdí el paso… me cago en Karin…

Rukia rió, mezcla de gracia, con incomodidad y mucha vergüenza. Luego miro a Ichigo, este la vio también. Y ambos rieron mientras se tornaban cada vez más rojos.

Em... No debería darnos tanta vergüenza ¿verdad? Ya paso mucho tiempo… ¿No crees? –dijo Ichigo.

Rukia se ruborizo más aun.

Etto… -balbuceo la shinigami.

- ¡ICHIGO, RUKIA! ¡A COMER! –gritaron dos voces finitas.

- Ah, si… vamos. Ah, y… lo que paso, con Karin… yo le digo siempre que toque la puerta, pero… bueno… -intento explicar Ichigo.-

- Shh… no importa, te compras una cerradura y listo ¿eh? Yo quiero una llave si no es mucha molestia… por las dudas de que me dejes afuera…

Ichigo rió.

- Hecho…

Y ambos se dirigieron hacia un plato de Marochan.

En la casa de Orihime:

- ¡Ya está la comida! – grito la pelirroja.

Noooo, la comida de Orihime Noooo…

- ¡Wiii! ¡Tengo hambre! – grito saltando Matsumoto.

Toushiro fue hacia el comedor con una cara perro retado.

- Shiro, ya te dije que después del baile mejore mucho. – le dijo Inoue.

- Eso dijiste la semana pasada y tuve una indigestión. – le respondió.

- Ah, cierto…

- ¿debo comer? No tengo hambre. – le dijo.

El estomago le gruño.

- ¿en serio? No parece… - le dijo Matsumoto.

El capitán la fulmino con la mirada.

- ¿Qué? Yo solo digo la verdad – le dijo la teniente.

Orihime le coloco en el plato algo de puré de banana con arroz y pescado.

Toushiro lo miro con cara de asco.

- ¿No te enseño tu mami a no desperdiciar la comida Peque-Shiro? – bromeo Matsumoto.

- No la desprecio, la miro feo. ¡Y no me digas peque-Shiro!

- ¡Shiro! No seas así, la hice con tanto amor… - le mintió Orihime.

- Debes expresarlo mejor…

- ¡Malo! ¡Malo! Voy a llorar… - le dijo haciendo pucheros.

- Oh, no…

Lo miro con cara de perrito retado.

- No me mires así… no me gusta. – le dijo el capitán.

- Bubu…

El chico comió un bocado de la comida que había preparado la muchacha.

- Mm… No sé cómo lo logras… - le dijo haciendo arcadas.

- ¿No está delicioso? Yo lo adoro – le dijo Matsumoto.

Toushiro la miro.

Que rara es…

Ya habían terminado de comer.

- La próxima vez, te juro que comprare algo. O tú tomas clases de cocina en las vacaciones, o yo me muero de hambre. – le dijo Toushiro.

- Oh, pero si yo mejore para el baile.

- Si, tienes razón. Pero lo único que cocinas bien son los _Makis _y comimos eso como tres meses seguidos. Y ahora has vuelto a tus viejas andadas…

- ¡Oye! – gruño Orihime. – ya me canse de que seas tan gruñón. Te vuelves insoportable.

- P-pero...

- Nada, me enoje. – y se encerró en la habitación.

- Ah… pero…

- Tiene razón – le dijo Matsumoto mientras comía una manzana.

- Pero…

- Sin peros, - le dio otro mordisco. – tienes que hablar con ella ahora.

- Si, pero se encerró.

- Los dejo solos, debo ir a comprar ropa. – le dijo dándole el ultimo mordisco a la manzana y tirándola en el tacho.

- Bueno, gracias… creo.

- ¿Gracias? Debes decirlo más seguido… nunca lo escucho…

- No te aproveches…

- Bueno, bueno, ya me voy – dijo dando un portazo.

Toushiro suspiro. No era bueno en eso de pedir disculpas.

- Orihime…

- …

- Orihime… yo…

- ¿Qué?

- Yo…

- ¿Qué?

- Emm… no es fácil para mí…

- …

- Bueno, si… tienes razón, a veces… me pongo demasiado insoportable, si así quieres llamarlo… y… no volveré a decirte nada de tu comida, ya que… si yo te quiero así, como eres… Mal cocinera… como sea.

La muchacha abrió un poco la puerta, donde solo se le podía ver el ojo izquierdo.

- ¿Lo dices en serio?

- Si, Lo… Lo siento.

Orihime abrió otro poco la puerta, donde se le podía ver solo la cara.

- …

- ¿Por qué no dices nada?

- Porque quiero disfrutar el momento, nunca te disculpas…

- Si… lo sé.

- Eres muy cerio, y a veces…

- ¿insoportable?

- Frío…

El rostro de Toushiro se ensombreció.

Auch…

- ¿Te molesto que te lo diga?

- No se… seguramente es la verdad, y siempre cuesta aceptarla, ¿no crees?

- Te dolió que te lo diga…

Si, si me dolió. ¿tú qué crees?

No… está bien.

Orihime se sintió horrible y rasguño un poco la puerta con sus uñas.

- Fui muy dura… se que te dolió. Perdona…

- A veces… la verdad duele ¿No me dijiste eso una vez?

La chica salió de la habitación.

- Shiro-chan… Yo…

- Lo sientes, ya lo sé. – termino Toushiro.

Toushiro se sentó en la puerta de la habitación.

El sabía que era frio, y millones de veces se lo habían dicho. Pero el que se lo diga Orihime era lo único que le importaba, por eso le dolía tanto.

Orihime se sentó a su lado, y coloco su mano derecha sobre la de él.

Toushiro la estrecho fuerte.

- Mañana es el día de nuestro aniversario… y de verdad, que no quiero estar peleada… así que hasta que no me disculpes bien… no estaré segura…

Toushiro dejo salir una pequeña sonrisa.

- No tienes que pedir perdón. Es mas… perdona… por ser frio. Es que…

- Por eso no debes pedir disculpas… así eres… y así me gustas…

- Gracias…

- Eso tampoco lo dices mucho…

- Matsumoto dijo lo mismo.

- Entonces debes considerarlo… ¿no?

- Si, tienes razón.

- Y yo tal vez… considere… ir, a… esas clases… que obvio no necesito… pero… tal vez… -balbuceo.

Toushiro sonrió.

- ¿sí? ¿Lo harás?

- No lo sé… aun no está definido…

- Con que la idea este, me basta.

- O si no te morirás de hambre…

- Verdad…

- Aun me queda tiempo para pensarlo. La vida es larga.

- Si yo sigo comiendo tu comida… no lo creo…

- No empecemos otra vez…

- No, broma, broma… no te preocupes, aun así yo la comeré una y otra vez, Cómo lo vine haciendo, ¿no? Qué más da…

- Si, pero iré a las clases, ya lo decidí.

Toushiro la miro, la contemplaba.

No se cansaba de mirarla.

- ¿Shiro?

- Te estaba mirando…

- ¿Y que viste? Una chica, común y corriente con pelo largo…

- Una chica bella, con pelo largo, con bellos ojos, muy inocente, bah… ahora se ha revelado… Veo a la única chica de la cual me enamore.

- ¿todo eso ves? Me halagas…

- Y… cuando me miras ¿Qué ves?

- Veo un chico con pelo medio… emm… ¿raro? Blanco, no taaan alto, pero el tamaño exacto, con unos ojos que me dejan sin habla, muy serio, algo frío… pero lo va a cambiar, más le vale, de gran corazón, muy fiel. El único chico, que me hace feliz. El único que amo.

- Yo… no, no sé qué palabras usar… -balbuceo y sintió que se ruborizaba.

Orihime sonrió.

- No debes decir nada, con tu mirada basta. – le dijo.

- Si… ¿Qué te parece si salimos a caminar?

- Si, pero hay que abrigarse… hace frío.

- Bueno, pero vamos rápido.

Se habían prometido uno al otro, jamás volver a pelear por una tontería… Y así seria.

Pero la vida tenía sus propios planes, y no eran buenos.

Capitulo 2: Bad news. 

La noticia se había esparcido por toda la Sociedad de almas, hasta llegar a los oídos del capitán Hitsugaya y la teniente Matsumoto.

La mariposa del infierno decía:

"La teniente Hinamori sufre de una grave enfermedad desconocida llamada _Endocarditis. _Sus síntomas son:

- Fiebre elevada (40ºC)

- Frecuencia cardiaca acelerada.

- Fatiga, y rápidas lesiones en las válvulas.

- Infección en los riñones y vasos sanguíneos.

La capitana Unohana sigue intentando descubrir la cura.

La sociedad de almas".

- ¿Ca-capitán? – le tartamudeo Matsumoto.

- … - Toushiro no respondió.

- Ella estará bien, es una chica muy fuerte, como usted. – lo animo.

- Si, lo sé… pero… me asusta, que algo pueda pasarle…

- Capitán, usted la conoce más que nadie, ella estará bien. Es muy fuerte.

- ¿Qué paso? – pregunto Orihime al ver las caras de ambos.

- I-Inoue… no, no paso nada, descuida. – le mintió.

- No mientas, se sincero, ¿es algo malo?

Toushiro callo y bajo la mirada.

- La teniente Hinamori está muy grave, tiene una enfermedad. – le dijo Matsumoto.

La cara de la muchacha se transformo al oír a la teniente.

- Dios, pero… ¿estará bien? Eh…

Los dos callaron.

- Hitsugaya-kun…

- Tengo que ir a verla. – la interrumpió Toushiro.

- Ah… Si.

- Matsumoto, tu quédate aquí. – le ordeno.

- Bien.

- Yo me iré ya…

- Ve, aquí te esperamos. – le dijo Orihime.

El capitán asintió.

Al llegar a la Sociedad de almas:

Toushiro le pidió a la capitana Unohana que le permitiera ver a Momo.

- Capitán Hitsugaya, me temo que la teniente Hinamori se encuentra muy grave. No puede recibir visitas.

- Voy a entrar de todos modos, no me quedare aquí. – le respondió el capitán entrando por la fuerza.

Al entrar Toushiro vio a Hinamori. Ella estaba acostada en la camilla, con el respirador. Se veía tan débil.

Que… que idiota que soy, jamás se me podría haber ocurrido visitarte Hinamori… saber cómo estabas, no… yo solo… creo que me había olvidado de ti, por más feo que suene. Yo… en mi vida, solo cabía Orihime… y… me olvide de lo mucho que me importas. Lo siento Hinamori… pero, por favor, no mueras.

- Capitán, no puede estar aquí. – le dijo la capitana Unohana. – le pido por favor que se retire.

- Si… - le respondió mientras salía de la habitación. – Ella estará bien ¿no?

La capitana no respondió.

- Gracias…

Toushiro llamo a Matsumoto.

- ¡Taichou! ¿Cómo está Hinamori? – le pregunto Matsumoto.

- Eh… No lo sé… no me dejaron entrar. – le mintió.

- Oh, ¿y usted como esta?

- Adiós, hoy me quedare aquí. – le dijo mientras cortaba el teléfono.

En la casa de Orihime:

- ¿Rangiku-san? ¿Qué paso? – le pregunto Orihime.

- Parece que el capitán se quedara allá hoy…

- Ah… ¿se lo oía bien?

Matsumoto meneo la cabeza.

- Te parece si… ¿yo voy mañana allá? – le pregunto Orihime.

- No lo sé Orihime, creo que debes dejarlo estar allá solo… tal vez, quiera un poco de espacio, no está pasando por su mejor momento.

- Tal vez tengas razón…

- Pero aun así, no te preocupes, la teniente Hinamori y mi capitán son ambos muy fuertes. – le dijo.

- Si, lo sé… pero… la enfermedad de Hinamori-san, es muy peligrosa, y… Hitsugaya-kun, la quiere mucho… y si…

- Shh… Calla tontita, y ve a dormir ya… que es tarde, vamos, vamos. – le dijo arrastrándola hasta su habitación.

Matsumoto se sentó en el piso.

Cielos… Hinamori no está bien… y el capitán tampoco lo está. ¿Qué va a suceder? ¿De verdad Hinamori será tan fuerte de… superar esa horrible enfermedad mortal? El capitán no podría soportar su muerte…

Taichou…

En la casa Kurosaki:

- ¿Ichigo… tú crees que… que Hinamori vivirá? – le pregunto la morocha al salir de la ducha.

- ¿ah? ¿Y esa pregunta a esta hora? No te preocupaste en todo el día y ahora sales con eso…

- Es que… Orihime me llamo para decirme que Toushiro se quedaría allá… Toushiro no se quedaría allá por nada ¿no? Creo que Hinamori está peor de lo que imaginamos.

- ¿Sí? ¿Tú crees? Ah, Rukia… No te preocupes por eso, yo creo que Hinamori está bien. Y si Toushiro se quedo allá, es porque… no se… ¿la ama?

- ¿¿Qué dices?? Toushiro ama a Orihime, no a Hinamori, es su amiga. Es como si tú dijeras que yo amo a Renji. Ah, cierto… que tu ya me habías acusado por eso… eso demuestra lo idiota que eres.

- Pero… pero… ah, que importa. Vamos a dormir… y… ¿te pones algo por favor? – le dijo cubriéndose los ojos con sus manos.

- Ni que estuviera desnuda…

- Dices eso, y se me viene Yoruichi a la cabeza. Vamos a dormir.

- No sé cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo… yo no podré dormir esta noche.

- Oh, Rukia… yo no podré dormir porque tú hablas como un loro. Ya te dije que ella estará bien. Duérmete ya.

Capitulo 3: Día gris.

Toushiro fue el primero en enterarse de lo ocurrido. Sus oídos no podían creer lo que acababan de escuchar, sus ojos se abrieron grandes y esos brillos en su rostro desaparecieron.

- ¿Qué? – le pregunto a la capitana Unohana, aun sin creer lo que había ocurrido.

- Lo siento capitán Hitsugaya. – se disculpo. – no pude hacer nada. Usted es el primero en saberlo.

Toushiro corrió hacia la habitación donde Momo estaba.

Ya no tenía el respirador. Ya no tenía el suero.

Se acerco. Estrecho su mano. Sintió el frío de su cuerpo. Estaba pálida.

No quería enfrentar la verdad, no quería mirarla. Porque sabía que recuerdos cruzarían por su mente. Y sabía que no los soportaría, y que por primera vez, lloraría. No… no quería. Pero los sentimientos no pueden ser ocultados.

Era un día tan gris, llovía como si fuese la última vez, el día decía que una tragedia pasaría, en el cielo estaba escrito. Toushiro lo había presentido la noche anterior. Pero no quería ni pensarlo.

Miro a Hinamori. Aunque no haya querido. La miro, y como había imaginado, miles de recuerdos con ella cruzaron por su mente. Y como había imaginado, lloro.

La noticia también había llegado a los oídos de todos en el mundo real.

- No puede ser… Pero…

- Yo te dije Ichigo… no me escuchaste… ¿o no?

- ¿Era tan peligrosa esa enfermedad?

- Se le rompieron los vasos sanguíneos – dijo Matsumoto. – nadie sobrevive sin los vasos sanguíneos.

Estuvieron conversando acerca de eso por mucho. En eso, Rukia se va del comedor hacia la habitación de Ichigo.

Rukia era muy amiga de Hinamori también, y muchos recuerdos de ella también la invadieron.

Tal vez… si ella hubiera venido con nosotros… no le hubiera pasado eso…

Era en lo único en que pensaba.

- ¿y Rukia? – preguntó el pelinaranja.

Nadie le respondió.

Subió a su habitación y allí la encontró, estaba sentada en la cama de él.

- ¿Rukia? ¿Estás bien?

- …

- Si, lo sé… fue una pregunta idiota… es que cuando lloras… no se qué hacer…

- No importa. – le dijo entre sollozos.

- ¿Puedo sentarme?

- Es tu cama…

- No me la hagas difícil Rukia…

- Lo siento. – le dijo también entre sollozos.

Permanecieron en silencio.

- No sé qué… decirte Rukia. – se pego en la frente. – soy un desastre.

- No debes decir nada...

- No, no es así… yo me preocupo por ti. Y no me gusta no servir ni para darte un consejo.

- No eres bueno para los consejos… y no me interesa. Solo quiero desahogarme…

- Bueno, dime.

- Es que yo creo… que si Hinamori se hubiera venido con nosotros… no, no le hubiera pasado eso… no sabes…. La culpa que siento.

- Pero Rukia, no seas tonta, no te sientas culpable por algo totalmente ridículo. En ese caso, todos somos culpables. Y no es así. Quien sabe cuando… te pueden agarrar esas enfermedades…

- Si… tienes, tienes razón…

- ¿Te di un consejo?

- No, me abriste los ojos. – le dijo.

Ichigo sonrió. Y la abrazo.

- ¿Toushiro? ¿Crees que el este bien? – le pregunto Rukia.

- No lo sé… la verdad, creo que no.

- Sí, yo también. Debe ser muy difícil para él.

- Si…

En la Sociedad de almas:

Toushiro se encontraba en su oficina, ya se habían llevado el cuerpo de Hinamori. Al día siguiente seria su entierro.

Orihime lo había llamado unas seis veces. Pero no la atendió. Entonces decidió llamarla.

- ¿Orihime?

- ¡¡Toushiro!! – se veía feliz de escuchar su voz. - ¿Cuándo volverás? Estaba preocupada, no me atendías.

- Mañana será el… el entierro, así que me quedare aquí hasta mañana. Ya que tendrán que venir… no se… si quieren… Y no te atendí porque… no…

- No estabas bien…

- Lo siento…

- Está bien… No te preocupes. Nos vemos mañana.

- Bien, adiós.

- Te… te quiero mucho… mucho.

- Gracias Orihime…

Orihime sintió algo que no podía describir bien. No era muy fuerte, pero se asomaba.

Orihime empezó a tener celos otra vez.

Pero… si Toushiro está mal, porque Hinamori-san… murió. Y entonces ¿Por qué siento celos de ella? Que feo, soy una mala persona…

- Orihime ¿Qué tienes? ¿Estás mal? Lo sé… yo también estoy mal… - le dijo Matsumoto – yo conocía a Hinamori desde hace tanto…

Orihime no le quería decir que no estaba mal por Hinamori… no le quería decir que estaba celosa por Hinamori, cuando todos estaban mal por eso.

- Si… p-pobre…

Matsumoto asintió. – Que feo día… es un día muy gris… ¿no?

- Si…

- Bueno, aun así voy a salir.

- ¿a salir? ¿Con este frío y lluvia?

- Debo tomar algo de aire… no puedo estar encerrada todo el día.

- Si… está bien.

- ¿Quieres venir conmigo?

- No… yo tengo frío, mejor me quedo aquí.

- Bien, nos vemos.

Matsumoto salió a caminar. El agua en su rostro, la calmaba, se sentía muy deprimida, y ella no debía sentirse así, iba contra sus principios. Pero el día gris era peor… los días grises siempre son los más melancólicos. Unas cuantas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos.

- No Matsumoto, no puedes, si tu lloras ¿Quién será el ejemplo para los chicos de la diversión en persona? – se dijo a si misma secándose las lagrimas. – y encima… debo ser como mi capitán, que a él no se le ha caído ni una sola lagrima, pero… tal vez porque él es muy serio y no sabe lo que es la diversión… sí, creo que es por eso… pero bueno, la cosa es que no debes llorar… no.

- ¿Matsumoto Rangiku? ¿Habla sola? – le pregunto Sado al pasar por ahí.

- Ah, Sado. Sado…. – Lo abrazo y rompió en llanto. – abráseme Sado, abráseme.

- Ah… s-si. – le dijo ruborizado.

Capitulo 4: Lo que es el amor.

Todos se encontraban en la Sociedad de almas. Por el entierro de la teniente Hinamori.

El momento fue muy triste para todos. Y al irse, nadie dijo ni una palabra. Era mejor callar.

El entierro fue a la tarde. En pleno atardecer. El momento preferido de Momo y Toushiro. Había muchos recuerdos para ellos dos en esos momentos.

Al llegar al mundo real.

Ichigo y Rukia se dirigieron rápidamente hacia la habitación. Sin mucho de qué hablar, Rukia se acostó sobre Ichigo, y él le acaricio el pelo.

- Fue un día horrible Ichigo…

- Si… lo sé…

- Pobre Toushiro…

- Si.

- Yo de verdad… no se qué haría si Renji se mu… bueno, eso. No me imagino sin el… porque sería así ¿no? Toushiro perdió a su mejor amiga… ¿y si yo perdiera a mi mejor amigo? No me imagino…

- Sin Renji. Ya lo dijiste… - le dijo.

- Bueno… si ya vamos a empezar con tus escenitas…

- No, no… si tu eres la que empieza…

- Cielos, acabamos de venir de un entierro y ya me sales con eso… Eres increíble – le dijo parándose.

- ¿Ves? Siempre sales con eso, siempre soy yo el que empieza todo. Siempre yo.

- Sí, siempre tu. Siempre tu sales con tus escenitas de celos, apenas nombro a Renji, ya te pones como un idiota…

- Será porque nombras demasiado a Renji…

- ¿Te digo algo? Ya me arte de pelear por lo mismo siempre. Me voy a ver a Toushiro y Matsumoto. Que ellos la deben estar pasando peor que nosotros, siempre peleando por la misma idiotez de mierda. – le dijo saliendo de la habitación.

- Ah, y ya salís con insultos ¿no? ¿Y qué onda con Toushiro?

- ¡Oooooyyy! ¡Qué idiota eres Ichigo, eres un bebe! – le dijo desde abajo.

- Y no me quedare aquí, porque esta Rukia… Mm.…. Mejor voy con ella – se dijo a sí mismo.

En la casa de Orihime:

Rukia e Ichigo tocaron la puerta.

- Orihime… ¿puedes ir? – le grito Matsumoto desde la bañera.

Orihime abrió.

- Oh, Kurosaki-kun, Kuchiki-san… ¿Cómo están?

- Bien…

- Pasen. – los escolto.

Los chicos entraron.

- ¿Y Toushiro? – le pregunto Rukia.

- Oh, el está en mi habitación… no ha salido desde que llegamos. – le respondió.

- Ah, si…

- No sé qué decirle… ¿ustedes creen que… quiera escucharme?

- No soy el mejor dando consejos. – le dijo Ichigo. – mejor las dejo para que hablen, voy al baño.

- ¿Kuchiki-san? ¿Qué dices?

- Inoue, sí, claro que quiere escucharte.

- Pero… no se… no lo…. No lo demuestra, parece que quiere estar solo.

- Orihime… si así es la cosa… ¿para qué preguntas?

Orihime callo.

- Tu lo conoces, el… no es de expresar mucho ¿no?

- Si.

- Entonces tú tienes que buscarlo. Mas ahora, que no está pasando un buen momento.

- Si, gracias Kuchiki-san.

- ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhg! ¡MATSUMOTO! –grito Ichigo desde el baño.

- ¿Qué? Si tú fuiste el que entraste. Pensé que querías ver a mis chicas.

- ¿¿Qué?? ¿Estás loca? ¿Qué chicas ni que ocho cuarto? Yo venía a mear y te encontré en la bañadera, y luego te paraste.

- Pero si no golpeas la puerta como quieres que….

- ¡SIENTATE! ¡TAPATE! ¡HAS ALGO!

- Pero… no tendrás esta oportunidad por dentro de mucho tiempo ¿no crees? Tócalas.

- ¿AH? – Salió corriendo del baño.

- ¡Ichiiigoooo! ¿¿Te asustaste?? – le grito desde el baño, aun desnuda.

- ¡VISTETEEEEE MATSUMOTO!

La teniente se vistió y salió del baño.

- Rangiku-san ¿Qué paso? Kurosaki-kun salió corriendo.

- Oh, se asusto con mis chicas…

- ¿con tus chic….? Ah. – dijo Rukia. – Será mejor que ya me vaya. Y acuérdate de lo que te dije Inoue…

- Si.

- Adiós Rukia. – se despidió Matsumoto. – Y dime… ¿Qué te dijo Rukia que hagas? ¿Eh?

- ¿Qué piensas Rangiku-san?

- Dime, que te dijo.

- Que hable con Hitsugaya-kun…

- Ah, si… eso debes hacer. A él le gustara.

- Está bien. Iré para cuando comamos. ¿Sí?

- Bien.

En la casa Kurosaki:

- Hey, Rukia.

- No, ya me vas a decir "Por qué tanta curiosidad por Toushiro" y bla bla bla… - le dijo imitándolo.

- No, no… era, que bueno… eso, de los celos… y bueno… Em.

- ¿Ah?

- Oyy Rukia, tu siempre me haces difícil las cosas… bueno, eso, de que soy celoso… tal vez… tal vez, tengas razón… no se…

- Si, claro que tengo razón. Pero ¿Qué me tienes que decir?

- ¿Qué te tengo que decir?

- ¡Ichigo!

- Si, si… bueno, ¿lo siento? Lo siento.

Rukia sonrió.

Le beso la mejilla.

- Te perdono. – le dijo.

- Bien…

- Tengo sueño… ¿tu familia ya comió?

- Si, no nos esperaron.

- Oyy, ¡tengo hambre!

- Vamos a comer a algún lado entonces.

- ¿Sí? ¿A dónde?

- Conozco un lugar… mm… creo que fuimos una vez… si, ya sé dónde queda, es al aire libre.

- Vamos entonces. Me visto y vamos.

- ¿yo también me visto?

- Si, ponte lindo.

- ¿Qué no lo soy ya?

- Ponte más lindo entonces. – le dijo con una sonrisa picara, mientras entraba al ropero.

- Hey, acuérdate que ahí hay mas ropa tuya que mía, hay que hablar sobre eso.

- Luego – le grito. – Ahora vístete.

- Si, si.

Al terminar de vestirse, Rukia bajo las escaleras y lo vio. A Ichigo, parado en la puerta, mirando hacia afuera, de vez en cuando miraba el reloj.

Rukia clavaba su mirada en el. Aunque este de espalda, ella lo contemplaba igual.

Bajo y lo toco de atrás.

- Te ves bien. – le dijo.

- Gracias Rukia, igual. ¿Vamos?

- Si, espero que sea un lugar con abundante comida… tengo mucha hambre.

- Si, muerta de hambre, iremos a un lugar muy lindo. Te lo aseguro.

- Bien. Te ves hermosa Rukia…

- Jeje. Gracias… - le dijo bajando la mirada. Con las mejillas coloradas.

- ¿Nos tomamos un taxi? ¿O vamos caminando?

- ¿Es lejos?

- Emm, no tanto…

- Entonces caminemos. – le dijo la morocha.

- Bien.

Y tomados de la mano se dirigieron hacia el restaurante.

- Ichigo…

- ¿sí?

- Te amo.

Sonrió. – Yo también. Mucho. – le respondió.

Ambos estrecharon la mano del otro.

En la casa de Orihime:

- ¿Toushiro? Te traigo la cena ¿puedo pasar?

- …

La muchacha hizo una mueca de disgusto.

¿No querrá verme? ¿Será eso?

- Toushiro. ¿Puedo pasar?

- …

- Ag… Voy a pasar de todos modos, debes comer algo. – le dijo y entro.

El capitán estaba dormido, sentado en la cama, con la espalda contra la pared.

Orihime se sentó a su lado. Pensó en despertarlo, para decirle que debía comer algo. Pero luego opto por dejarle la comida al lado.

Cuando se estaba por ir. Escucho que Toushiro se despertaba.

- ¿Orihime?

- Perdón, no quería despertarte. Solo, es que ahí… ahí te deje la comida, debes comer algo.

- No tengo hambre…

- Si es porque cocino feo, no lo hice yo. Lo compramos con Rangiku-san.

- No, no es eso… no tengo hambre.

- No has comido en todo el día… ah, bueno, si no quieres que mas da… - Le dijo levantando la bandeja.

Toushiro le agarro la mano.

- ¿Pasa algo? – le pregunto.

- Pasa, si pasa… pasa que no has salido de la habitación en todo el día, pasa que no has comido, ni hablado, ni nada. Pasa que sabemos que estas mal. Pero… no te olvides de que no eres el único que está mal… y hay quienes se preocupan por ti.

- S-si. Ya lo sé. Pero, ¿está mal que no quiera comer? ¿O que no quiera salir? Solo por esta vez. Tú no entiendes…

- Si, si que entiendo. Porque yo sé lo que es… ¿me crees una ignorante?

- …

- Olvídalo. Has como si no te hubiera dicho nada. Duerme bien. – le dijo cerrando la puerta.

Toushiro se quedo pensando…

Orihime solo se preocupaba por él. Y ella sabía lo que era perder a alguien querido.

- ¿Y Orihime? – le pregunto Matsumoto.

- Me temo que no dormiremos en la habitación hoy.

- Oh, ¿no?

- No, Toushiro se quedara ahí esta noche… no quiso escucharme.

- Oh… Bueno, hoy dormirás apretadita.

- ¿apretadita?

- Sí, yo y mis chicas.

Orihime hizo una risita falsa.

- Orihime, ¿podemos hablar? – le pregunto Toushiro.

- Está bien.

Ambos se sentaron en la cama de la habitación.

- Tienes razón. Solo pensé en mí…

Se oía tan débil…

- Sí, bueno… tal vez yo no debí ser… tan directa, no se…

- Orihime, tu sabes que… no, no es fácil. No estaré…

- ¿bien?

Toushiro le dijo si con la mirada.

- Si, te entiendo. Y está bien. Pero no te olvides de…

- ¿de ti? Nunca.

La pelirroja asintió.

- Nunca, nunca me olvidare de ti. ¿Sí? – le dijo el capitán.

- Lo sé… a veces desearía no… Olvídalo. No arruinare el momento. – le respondió.

- No lo hagas, soy la persona a la que más le cuesta abrirse.

- Si, lo sé… - Orihime apoyo su cabeza en el hombro del capitán.

- Em.… No pude evitar escuchar… así que dormirás con Matsumoto…

- Si, es mejor que duermas aquí, creo.

- ¿Cómo para dormir con Matsumoto?

- Y sus chicas…

- No hacía falta ese comentario…

- Lo siento.

- No, ustedes duermen aquí. No te creas que estoy tan necesitado.

- Hey, no creo eso. Solo pensé que estabas mal y necesitabas, no sé, estar más cómodo.

- Gran parte de lo que necesito… lo tengo aquí. Lo otro… bueno. Ya es tarde.

- Mm… - Orihime estrecho su mano.

- Gracias.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por todo…

Orihime sonrió. Y se acerco a él.

- Te amo, Orihime.

- Yo también te amo.

Toushiro se acerco a Orihime. La respiración del muchacho cerca de ella la volvía loca.

Orihime coloco sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

A tal posición, Toushiro se dejo llevar y unieron sus labios en un hermoso beso. El beso que necesitaba Toushiro.

Pero por alguna razón, Orihime no lo sintió del todo.

Vamos Orihime, el no te quiere a ti. Te esta besando, y piensa en Hinamori, no seas tonta.

¿Qué? No, eso no es verdad… Toushiro me ama a mí. Hinamori murió y el está mal porque era su mejor amiga.

¡JA! No te mientas Orihime, el siempre quiso a Hinamori, te dice esas cosas para no desilusionarte. Y eres su segunda opción ya que Hinamori murió.

¿Q-que? Eso no es verdad… No… ¿Qué es esto?

Se llaman celos nena, y es lo que estas sintiendo en este momento.

Pero… ¿celos de qué? Si Toushiro no dijo ni una palabra de Hinamori.

Pero esta todo el tiempo pensando en ella.

¡NO! CALLA.

- ¿Orihime? ¿Qué tienes?

- Ah… eh… nada… Solo… solo abrázame.

- Sí, claro. – le dijo mientras la estrechaba en sus brazos.

Capitulo 5: Los celos.

Orihime se encontraba en el baño en pleno amanecer. Sus sueños ya no eran lindos. Se habían convertido en pesadillas. Soñaba que Toushiro le decía, que nunca la quiso. Que siempre amara a Hinamori. Y se iba con ella.

Apretó el lavado con fuerza. Luego lo golpeo.

Soy una persona horrible. ¿Cómo puede ser que tenga celos de Hinamori? ¿Cómo le puedo hacer esto a Toushiro?

Los celos eran demasiado para ella.

- ¡Hime-chan! ¿Hace cuanto estas en el baño? ¡Sal ya por favor! – le grito Matsumoto.

- S-si, lo siento. – Le dijo saliendo del baño.

- Espero que no hallas echo… eso… ya sabes… popó.

- ¿Qué? – le dijo roja y negándolo a toda costa – ¡no, no Rangiku-san!

- Ah, esta bien. – le dijo cerrando la puerta.

Toushiro había invitado a Orihime a comer. En el río.

Orihime estaba comiendo su invento de pescado bañado en salsa de frutilla y miel.

Toushiro solo comió Sushi.

- ¿esta rico? – le pregunto el capitán.

- Si, ¿quieres?

- Paso, gracias. – le dijo alejando la cabeza.

- Como quieras. – le dijo dándole otra mordida.

- ¿Sabes? Nunca me canso de mirarte.

- Ni yo.

Orihime, eso es mentiraaaa. El no te quiereeee.

- ¡Cállate! – grito en voz alta.

- ¿Qué?

- Ah… no, lo siento… estaba pensando.

- En que pensabas que gritaste "Cállate".

- Em.… no importa… Cosas raras. – le dijo con una sonrisa falsa.

- Bien.

Era un día hermoso. Como si las lluvias hubieran desaparecido de un día para el otro. Orihime se acostó en el césped. Toushiro estaba sentado a su lado. Le corrió un pelo que la molestaba. Le sonrió.

Pero Orihime estaba en otro lado. No dejaba de sentirse mal por sus horribles celos.

Emm… ¿Qué le pasara a Orihime? Ha estado muy rara…

Pensaba Toushiro.

Los chicos volvieron a casa.

Toushiro se dirigió a la mesa, con un papel y lapicera.

Orihime lo observo por un rato.

- Es para Hinamori – le dijo el capitán.

¿Ya ves? Te engañas. Le está escribiendo a ella. ¡Y está muerta! El no te ama Orihime, no seas tonta.

Orihime se dejo influenciar por esa voz. Y rompió su calma… Y se lo dijo. Pero no debió decírselo como se lo dijo.

- Si… ya veo. Siempre quise engañarme…

- ¿Qué dices Orihime?

- Tú amaste, amas y amaras siempre Hinamori-san. ¿Verdad?

- ¿Qué? ¿P-pero que dices?

- Si, si siempre estas pensando en ella. No estás igual desde que volviste a ella.

- ¡Orihime! ¿Te escuchas? ¿Escuchas lo que dices? ¿Qué te sucede? Nosotros ya hablamos de esto… Y yo te dije que me tomara tiempo aceptarlo… ¿y tu sales con esto? No lo puedo creer… Pensé… pensé… que no eras así… am… creo que me equivoque ¿no? –grito.

Toushiro sintió un vacio inmenso.

Orihime callo. No podía creer que se haya dejado llevar así. Por esos celos que ni siquiera eran suyos.

Pero el daño ya estaba hecho.

Toushiro se encerró en la habitación. Que Orihime le haya dicho eso. Fue un golpe frío.

Dolor. Era la única palabra que expresara lo que Orihime lo había hecho sentir.

Rasguño la puerta con sus uñas y se arrodillo.

¿Cómo? ¿Cómo pudo pensar eso? No entiende nada, que… que ignorante…

Orihime aun en shock, se dejo caer al piso.

Soy… soy… una idiota, que mala persona... Hitsugaya-kun no se merece a una chica así… Shiro…

Se encerró en el baño. Había hecho algo horrible. Lloro.

Todo es culpa de estos malditos celos… ¡LOS ODIO!

Se dijo golpeando el piso con el puño.

No sería tan fácil olvidar el daño que le había causado a Toushiro.

Abrazo sus rodillas con sus brazos y escondió su cabeza.

Yo no soy así… ¿hay algo peor que los celos?

Se dijo.

Capitulo 6: El silencio. 

Hacía ya varios días que Toushiro y Orihime no se hablaban. Orihime no sabía que decirle, como arreglar ese horrible error. Toushiro esperaba que Orihime le dijera algo. Algo que le sirviera para levantarse y caminar. Pero lo único que pasaba por su cabeza, eran las palabras que lo habían herido.

Ambos decidieron callar. Pensaron que si no decían nada. Nada peor sucedería.

Pero callar es lo peor que se puede hacer, en un momento donde las palabras son la única alternativa.

- Hime-chan… ¡No me gusta verte así! Debes hablar con el Taichou…

- No, no puedo hablar con el.

- Pero… ¿Por qué no? Si el necesita…

- Porque meteré la pata otra vez… No, callar es lo mejor. Permaneceré callada.

- ¿Hasta cuándo? ¿Toda la vida? Si no hablas con el permanecerán así todo el tiempo… Y nada sucederá Orihime.

Orihime no dijo nada.

- ¿Me dejas un… un momento a solas? Hitsugaya-kun está en la habitación y no puedo ir allí.

- Esta bien. Iré a ver a Rukia… - le dijo la teniente yéndose.

Orihime sabía que Matsumoto quería ayudar. Pero aun así se sentía sola. Por eso decidió recurrir a su hermano.

- Onii-chan… De verdad que me haces mucha falta… Como quisiera que estés aquí conmigo… Te cantare una canción que te hice…

Es solo que, todas esas cosas que pienso de ti no quiero compartirlas,

Porque quiero que seas sólo mío.

Es solo que, todas esas cosas que pienso de ti, realmente no quiero recordarlas,

Porque es vergonzoso reírse sola.

Llegabas cansado tras pasar toda la noche trabajando, y me abrazabas.

Aun estando en sueños, yo lo sabía

Te echo de menos, te echo de menos,

Pero no puedo evitarlo

Te echo de menos, te echo de menos,

Siempre, siempre te querré.

¿Sabías? Aquella noche, cuando nos fuimos a dar una vuelta en solos.

Caminando detrás de ti, ¿sabes que deseé?

¿Sabías? aquella noche, en el cielo estrellado al que ambos alzamos la vista,

Pude ver tu felicidad y la mía.

Me cogiste cuando caí estando sola.

Y me convertiste en bonita, siempre estabas apoyándome.

Te echo de menos, te echo de menos.

Tanto que nunca quise dejarte marchar.

Te echo de menos, te echo de menos.

Siempre, siempre te querré.

Te echo de menos, te echo de menos.

Pero no hay nada que pueda hacer ahora.

Te echo de menos, te echo de menos.

Siempre, siempre, siempre, siempre, siempre, siempre te querré.

Lagrimas cayeron del rostro de la muchacha…

Toushiro escucho la canción de la pelirroja. Se asomo. Y la vio. Pero decidió silenciar… Y no decirle nada.

Mientras en la casa Kurosaki:

- Yo estoy del lado de Toushiro. Si, definitivamente – dijo Rukia. - ¿Cómo Orihime le va a decir eso a Toushiro en este momento?

- Pero si Orihime…. –balbuceo Matsumoto.

- Yo estoy del lado de Orihime – dijo Ichigo – si Toushiro esta todo el tiempo pendiente de Hinamori yo también estaría celoso.

- Pero Ichigo. Hinamori murió. Toushiro está mal. ¿Cómo le va a decir eso?

- No debes culparla así. ¿Qué sabes tú que pasa por su cabeza?

- Ah, bueno. ¿Ahora te metes en la cabeza de las personas?

- ¿Y vos qué? Ya estas media… con Toushiro ¿no?

- ¿Media…? ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Ya sabes… estas demasiado pendiente de el. ¿no?

- ¡Eres un idiota!

- Emm… chicos – les dijo Matsumoto.

- No, solo digo la verdad.

- ¡No! Para mi dices eso porque aun sientes cosas por Orihime.

- ¿Qué? ¿Estás loca?

- Emm… Chiiicooss…

- Así me haces tú todo el tiempo, ¿te gusta?

- Pero…am… eh… ¡No es lo mismo!

- Si, si lo es…

- ¡¡Chiiiiicoooooooss!! – les grito Matsumoto.

Ambos la miraron.

- ¡Gracias por escucharme! Miren, esto ya va mas allá de lo que le sucede a Toushiro y Orihime. Si los quieren ayudar, hablen con ellos. Pero estas peleas no los ayudan en nada. Yo me voy a comprar… Es muchísimo mejor que escucharlos pelear por idioteces. - Dijo dando un portazo.

Los chicos se miraron.

Ambos querían decir "Lo siento, Matsumoto tiene razón, yo te amo a ti." Pero ninguno lo dijo.

Decidieron permanecer en silencio.

En la casa de Orihime:

Toushiro se dirigió al baño. Iba a tomar un baño. Orihime se dirigía a la cocina.

Sus ojos se juntaron.

Se cruzaron.

Pero luego sus miradas bajaron.

Nadie dijo ni una palabra.

Los cuatro no pudieron dormir en la noche. Porque sentían que algo les faltaba. Que una parte de ellos no estaba completa.

Porque el silencio es peor que algo mal dicho.

Porque el silencio solo causa vacío.

El silencio es algo incomodo, es algo insaciable.

El silencio es una forma de escaparse de la realidad.

Desaprovechándola totalmente.

Y… ¿A dónde van esas palabras nunca dichas?

Y… ¿A dónde va el tiempo desperdiciado por el silencio?

A lo más profundo de nosotros.

Y ahí es donde queda rencor.

Donde queda rabia. Por no decir lo que quieres, lo que deseas.

El silencio es miedo.

Miedo de decir algo malo.

O tal vez… Solo por no querer lastimar a alguien, nos callamos.

Tanto guardado en nuestro interior… ¿es bueno?

No es mejor… ¿Sacarlo afuera?

Demostrar… que no tienes miedo a equivocarte…

Que no tienes miedo al rechazo.

Que te sientes fuerte, de algún modo.

Capitulo 7: perdón. 

Después de días sin hablarse, Ichigo se acerco a Rukia, que se encontraba sentada en la rama de un árbol de la plaza.

Se acerco lentamente por detrás de la morocha, sintió el aroma de su cabello, estiro su mano para tocarlo.

La muchacha le agarro la mano, mientras volteaba.

- ¿Qué quieres? – le pregunto.

- Hablar.

- No tengo nada de qué hablar contigo – le respondió mientras le soltaba la mano.

- Si, si tienes. Mira… lo que paso…

- ¿tus idiotas celos?

- Tú también me acusaste de que me gustaba Orihime.

- Si, es cierto. ¿Y?

- Y… que… entonces… no me culpes de todo a mí.

- Bien. ¿Listo? ¿Ya terminaste? – Le dijo bajando del árbol.

- Espera, no te vas a ningún lado. – le dijo tambaleándose. – vamos a hablar. – en eso, piso mal y se fue al piso.

La morocha rió.

- Ma-maldita, ¿Por qué te ríes? ¡Ayúdame! – le grito tirado en el césped.

La shinigami bajo y lo ayudo a levantarse.

Se miraron a los ojos.

- Extrañaba mirarte así. – le dijo el pelinaranja.

- … - no dijo nada, solo lo miro.

- Pero debes reconocer… que esta vez no fui solo yo.

Rukia asintió.

- Lo siento – dijeron ambos a la vez – tuve celos.

Sonrieron y sus rostros se acercaron. Sus labios se rozaron. Y otra vez hubo esa conexión en sus ojos. Se besaron y tirados en el césped, se amaron, una vez más.

En la casa de Orihime:

Orihime se encontraba en la bañera.

Y sigo aquí… esperando que decidas regresar…

Toushiro estaba acostado en la cama.

Sigo aquí… es una vida muy vacía sin ti… Es el sabor… de tus labios una droga que envenena y me hace enloquecer…

Y los recuerdos de ella eran peor que el dolor que había sentido antes.

Se dirigió hacia el baño.

- ¿O-Orihime? ¿Te estás bañando?

- ¿Hitsugaya-kun? Si… ahí salgo.

- No, está bien… puedo decírtelo desde aquí.

- ¿decírmelo?

- Te cantare algo.

Orihime se impresiono. Y deseaba escuchar la canción de Toushiro. Pero más que nada. Deseaba pedirle perdón.

Solo una sonrisa.

Y me robaste el corazón,

Solo una mirada

Y todo cambió de color.

Fuiste como un ángel,

Que del cielo descendió.

Tú me sorprendiste,

Y el amor a mi llegó.

Y ahora sueño despierto.

Imaginando tus besos,

Y acariciándote.

Solo espero que llegue el momento,

De abrazarte otra vez.

Y ERES TÚ MI AMOR PRIMERO,

ERES TÚ COMO YO SOÑÉ.

HAS LLENADO DE MIL EMOCIONES,

MI ALMA Y MI SER.

Y ERES TÚ LO QUE MÁS QUIERO,

SOY FELIZ PORQUE TE ENCONTRÉ.

QUIERO AMARTE SIN CONDICIONES,

Y COLMARTE CON MI AMOR,

SIN IMPORTAR QUE.

Solo una caricia.

Y me llenaste de ilusión,

La soledad se ha ido,

Y no queda más dolor.

Fuiste como un ángel,

Que del cielo descendió,

Tú me sorprendiste.

Y el amor a mi llegó.

Y ahora sueño despierto,

Imaginando tus besos,

Y acariciándote.

Solo espero que llegue el momento,

De abrazarte otra vez.

Y ERES TÚ MI AMOR PRIMERO,

ERES TÚ COMO YO SOÑÉ.

HAS LLENADO DE MIL EMOCIONES,

MI ALMA Y MI SER.

Y ERES TÚ LO QUE MÁS QUIERO,

SOY FELIZ PORQUE TE ENCONTRÉ.

QUIERO AMARTE SIN CONDICIONES,

Y COLMARTE CON MI AMOR.

SIN IMPORTAR QUE…

SIN IMPORTAR QUE…

Ambos se ruborizaron.

Orihime sintió un alivio que colmo todo su ser.

Toushiro también.

Orihime se envolvió en su toalla y salió, empapada.

Lo miro, sus ojos penetrantes, su cabello blanco… El amor de su vida.

Acaricio sus mejillas y lo beso en los labios.

Toushiro acaricio su cabello.

Y ese perdón fue mejor que cualquier palabra.

Capitulo 8: Fiesta. 

Al fin el día de la fiesta había llegado.

Luego de tantas peleas y malas noticias. Se sentían como para divertirse otra vez.

Pero la diversión fue poca comparada con las sorpresas que Matsumoto les tenía preparadas.

Orihime, Toushiro, Rukia, Ichigo y Matsumoto se encontraban en el patio de la escuela (así es, la fiesta era en el patio del colegio)

- Estas han sido unas vacaciones deprimentes la verdad. Ya casi se nos termina el mes, y no hemos festejado las vacaciones. ¿Y si los sorprendo? – les dijo Matsumoto con una sonrisa picara.

- ¿Sorpresas? No creo que haya nada que nos sorprenda con todo lo que paso este mes. –dijo Ichigo.

- ¿A no? – le dijo señalando su costado.

Ichigo se da vuelta y su cara se transformo completamente.

- ¿Q-que? ¿Nii-Nii-sama?

Ambos no podían creer lo que veían. Byakuya se acerco a Rukia. La cual tenía una cara de sorprendida que no se la sacaba nadie y estaba boquiabierta.

Le cerró la boca.

- Hola Rukia – la saludo.

- Nii-sama… ¿Cómo esta? ¿Qué-que hace aquí?

- ¿Sorprendida verdad? – Le dijo Matsumoto – yo le pedí que venga... Para que salga un rato… Y… ¡me hiso caso! Pero aun hay más sorpresas.

En eso llega Renji.

- ¡Hola! ¿Qué hacen todos?... ¿QUEEE? ¿Ca-capitán? ¿Qué hace aquí?

- Vengo a vigilar que no haya nada raro… - le dijo.

- Y a divertirse también capitán – agrego Matsumoto.

- Una de las sorpresas de Matsumoto – le dijo Rukia.

- ¿una?

- Si, quien sabe con que sale ahora – le dijo Ichigo.

De repente, la luz de la luna parecía iluminar a un solo lado. Donde estaba una mujer con un corto vestido negro hermoso.

Entro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Parecía adorar que todas las miradas estén detrás de ella. Así es. Era Yoruichi.

- ¡Sorpresa número dos! – les dijo Matsumoto.

- Debí haberlo imaginado… - dijo Ichigo.

- ¿Cómo están chicos? – los saludo Yoruichi.

- Bien… Aun algo sorprendidos… Primero Byakuya, ahora Yoruichi… ¿algo más? – le respondió Toushiro.

- Pues, yo vine para avivar la fiesta. Fue así lo que me dijo Matsumoto al invitarme – dijo sacudiendo el cabello. Que por primera vez llevaba suelto.

- La noche aun es joven chicos. Aun faltan sorpresas.

Ishida llego. Tatsuki también.

- Hola Orihime… ¿Quiénes son ellos? – le pregunto.

- Am… Son amigos de Rangiku-san… Y faltan mas… - le dijo con una sonrisa.

- Ahí llega la sorpresa numero tres. – les dijo Matsumoto.

Un hombre rubio con un saco y pantalón, que saludaba con la mano a Yoruichi y llevaba un abanico. Costo reconocerlo. Pero lo hicieron. Era Urahara.

Todos estaban sorprendidos, hasta la misma Yoruichi. De verlo así, bien vestido. Sin el sombrero, sus ropas típicas y sus sandalias.

- EA, ¿se sorprenden de verme? – les dijo mientras se acercaba.

- ¿Urahara? ¿Dónde quedaron tus otras ropas hilachentas? – le pregunto Ichigo en realidad sorprendido.

- Bueno… tampoco es para que siempre ande con eso ¿no?

Todos lo miraron sorprendidos. Siempre estaba con las mismas ropas. Excepto esa vez.

- Bueno, bueno… Quise cambiar esta vez… ¿está mal?

Menearon la cabeza, todos a la vez.

- Bueno chicos… ¡está por llegar la última sorpresa! – les dijo Matsumoto cambiando de tema.

Sado llego.

- ¿Me perdí de algo? – les pregunto al ver a todos allí.

- Sorpresas de Matsumoto – le dijo Rukia.

- ¡Y aun falta una! – les dijo guiñando un ojo.

- Genial, ¿y ahora qué? – se dijo Ichigo blanqueando los ojos.

En eso, un amontonamiento de gente se aproximo a donde estaban.

- ¿¿¿¿Qué???? – Gritaron todos a la vez - ¿invitaste a toda la sociedad de almas?

La teniente feliz. Asintió.

- ¿Sorprendidos no? – les dijo.

Con cara de bobos y boquiabiertos asintieron.

Bien… ¡Que empiece la fiesta! –grito Matsumoto mientras corría, tomaba a Hisagi del brazo y se lo llevaba a la pista de baile.

Esa mujer es más rápida que un auto 0 Kilometro –agrego Renji.

Rukia rió y lo saco a bailar también.

¿Qué diablos? Rukiaaaa – Balbuceo el pelirrojo mientras se dejaba llevar por la música pop, muy mal, de hecho.

Orihime miro a Ichigo, como se formaba lentamente en la cara del pelinaranja una sonrisa tonta y amorosa. Y como sus ojos brillaban cual estrellas, al ver a Rukia.

Ichigo apoyo su codo derecho en la mesa frente a él. Y dejo su cabeza apoyada sobre su mano.

Orihime sonrió.

Pareces Gay –dijo Yoruichi al verlo.

Ichigo pego un salto que despeino a Orihime.

¿Qué diablos? ¡Yoruichi!

Yoruichi lanzo una carcajada que contagio a Orihime también.

De-debiste haberte visto Ichigo. –reía. –saltaste co-como una niña –rió Yoruichi.

Kuro-Kurosaki-kun. –rio. –de-debiste haberte visto.

El rostro de Ichigo se enrojeció. Y mientras ellas seguían riendo, el se fue con las manos en los bolsillos, ruborizándose aun más.

¿Me perdí de algo? –pregunto Toushiro al ver a su novia y a Yoruichi riendo como locas.

No respondieron. Solo reían.

Incomodo, Toushiro tomo a Orihime de la mano y la miro fijamente.

Al mirarla así, automáticamente dejo de reír y estrecho su mano.

Te dije lo hermosa que estas esta noche…

Orihime sonrió.

Cállate –respondió. Y tomo su cabeza con ambas manos, dándole un apasionante beso que salió de la nada.

¡ESO, ESO! ¡ESE ES MI TAICHOU! –grito Matsumoto.

Precipitadamente, ambos se soltaron y fulminaron a Matsumoto con la mirada.

Después de esos gritos, todos los habían visto.

¿Qué diablos? ¡Matsumoto cállate! –le grito Toushiro.

¡Ra-Rangiku-san!

Estos tortolos me hacen acordar al juego que viene. –dijo, levantando una ceja sarcásticamente.

Todos la miraron, asustados.

¿Qué podría ser ahora? ¿Qué pasaría por la cabeza de Matsumoto?

Capitulo 9: Lluvia de besos. 

No podrás obligarnos a hacerlo, Matsumoto. –protesto Ichigo. –es vergonzoso.

¡Ichigo! –grito e hizo puchero –no seas malo… Rukia quiere hacerlo, ¿Por qué tu no?

¡porque no! Y listo.

Matsumoto frunció el seño y dio media vuelta. Luego, tomo a Rukia del brazo.

Kuchiki, convence al antipático de tu novio a que juegue el _Kiss and Go. – _le grito en la cara.

Rukia primero lanzo una carcajada por el nombre del juego que había propuesto la teniente. Luego le dirigió una sonrisa cómplice y se encamino hacia su novio.

A medio camino, miro a Matsumoto con una mirada seductora, Matsumoto levanto una ceja. Luego, Rukia le dijo unas cosas al oído a Ichigo, paso sus dedos sobre la espalda del shinigami, y lo beso en los labios.

Rukia volvió a mirar complicemente a Matsumoto. Esta volvió a levantar la ceja, al ver que Ichigo daba media vuelta con una enorme sonrisa en la cara, Matsumoto le levanto el pulgar a Rukia, y le guiñó el ojo.

Geniaaaa. –le dijo cuando paso a su lado.

Bueno gente – les dijo Matsumoto parada sobre una silla a todas las personas paradas frente ella. Eran seis filas de diez personas, una al lado de la otra. Perfectamente colocadas en un rectángulo. –todos ustedes aceptaron jugar este juego, sabiendo su nombre. "Kiss and Go", así que ahora no pueden irse. Cuando cuente tres, besaran en la mejilla a su pareja, es decir, al que este a su lado.

No era tan malo. Rukia e Ichigo se besaron en la mejilla, Renji y Orihime se besaron en la mejilla… Toushiro e Ishida se dieron un beso en la mejilla.

Toushiro pidió por favor que sea lo máximo que tenga que hacer con Ishida, pues estaba de un lado con él y del otro estaba Orihime.

¡Muy bien! –grito. Estaba súper emocionada. –ahora besen el trasero de la persona que esta atrás suyo.

Se oyó un "¿Qué?" fuerte y grave. Y todos se dieron vuelta.

Matsumoto, reía.

Ichigo le beso el trasero a Urahara. Rukia a Yoruichi. Renji a Sado. Orihime a Nemu, Toushiro a Nanao.

La cara de asco que puso Renji, hizo que todos se rían a más no poder. Hasta el mismísimo Byakuya.

Matsumoto se atraganto con el chicle y Hisagi la ayudo a recomponerse.

Luego tuvieron una escena de besos en el baño, pero después Matsumoto estaba feliz y más animada para seguir riéndose con las caras de todos.

Y ahora. Deben… ¡Darse un beso en la boca con la persona que su inicial sea la misma! –grito.

Nadie podía creerlo. Los ojos de todos parecían dos huevos duros.

Luego de unos:

"_¡Matsumoto no puedes hacer eso!"_ Y _"¡Estás loca mujer!"._ Todos buscaron a su pareja, y lo hicieron. (Aunque esta sea de su mismo sexo).

Renji y Rukia. 

Ichigo no estaba para nada contento con aquello, pero Matsumoto lo convenció de que eran las reglas del juego. Y los mejores amigos se besaron en la boca.

La mirada cómplice de Renji, invadió a Ichigo y este le metió un puñetazo en el pulmón derecho.

Renji obviamente no se lo vio venir, y cayó al piso sin poder respirar.

Rukia corrió hacia él y se lo llevo a un costado. Luego de unos minutos se recupero y le devolvió el puñetazo a Ichigo, solo que se lo dio en la cara.

Rukia aprovecho el momento y le pego una patada en los testículos. Y le grito: "No quiero volver a verte jamás", que en idioma de Rukia es: "A la media hora nos arreglamos".

A los 45 minutos de todo ese drama, Matsumoto siguió con el juego. Ya con Renji e Ichigo recuperados.

Kyoraku y Kempachi: 

Los capitanes se miraron los unos a los otros por unos segundos. Kempachi se acerco a la boca de Kyoraku, con sus ojos.

¿Qué diablos miras? –le pregunto el capitán de la 8va división.

Tienes labios muy rosas y carnosos… -dijo Kempachi con un tono meloso y burlón.

Kyoraku se acerco velozmente y lo beso. Luego se limpio la boca con el puño. Le sonrió, y le hizo una seña grosera a Matsumoto.

Ella reía.

Kempachi quedo en una posición estúpida. Luego se limpio la boca también. Frunció el seño y agrego:

Ese es mi tipo.

Y todos rieron a carcajadas.

Nanao y Nemu: 

Inexplicable el rojo de sus caras.

No se sabía si era porque estaban ruborizadas, o porque se tomaron todo el whisky que había en la fiesta.

Ambas, aprovecharon que sabían que se tenían que besar. Y decidieron emborracharse para que cuando suceda, no se acuerden.

Al ni siquiera reconocerse ellas mismas. Se abalanzaron una con la otra, y mejor ni explicar aquel beso porque era asqueroso y repulsivo.

Tuvieron que separarlas, a la media hora estaban dormidas en el césped. Abrazadas.

Ishida e Ichigo. 

Al principio, obviamente que ambos se negaron rotundamente a hacerlo. Pero ¿Qué sucedió? Matsumoto los emborracho con sake. Y así pues sí.

Igual que a las chicas, no les importo nada y ¡Venga! Un beso de 10 minutos aproximadamente, algo que no muchos querían ver. (NINGUNO QUERÍA VER) pero sucedió igual.

Al minuto ambos roncaban en el césped.

Toushiro y Tatsuki: 

Pero mira Tatsuki, que es muy fácil enamorarse de el. Por favor, prométeme que no me lo robarás *llanto*, eres mi mejor amiga Tatsuki, por favor.

Le había rogado Orihime a Tatsuki cuando se entero del beso.

Esta tuvo que alejarse de Orihime porque su vocecita le había roto los tímpanos.

Uno, dos, y tres.

Beso minúsculo.

Luego, Orihime corrió hacia ellos a preguntarles si habían sentido algo.

**¡No! **–gritaron mutuamente.

Orihime hizo la sonrisa del Gato Rizón. Y beso a Toushiro con todas sus ganas.

Sado y Soi Fong: 

¿Quién lo diría? Una pareja súper despareja.

A Sado no le molesto, a Soi Fong no le molesto. Así que… sucedió.

Un pequeño besito.

Muchas risas.

Entre nosotros… Soi Fong y Sado volvieron a besarse cuando estuvieron solos. Y un beso laaaargo…

¿Quién lo diría?

Urahara y Unohana: 

La capitana espero a Urahara como 25 minutos para que este, haga su entrada triunfal.

Urahara había dicho, que siempre quiso besar a Unohana aunque sea una pequeña vez.

Ganador, era su vez.

Tomo su mano, la beso. La miro a los ojos. Ella lo miro a los ojos. Se quedaron así en una mirada conectada por unos segundos.

Todos silbaban a lo loco.

Yoruichi, cielos, estaba verde de envidia y celos.

Al fin, luego de una hora. Se dieron un pequeño beso que termino en muchísimos silbidos y dos sonrisas.

Yoruichi y Yamamoto: 

Las carcajadas fueron inevitables y constantes.

Así es, Yamamoto había ido a la fiesta y, así es, se besaría con Yoruichi.

Habían pensado hacerlo entre Yachiru y Yoruichi. ¡Pero Yachiru es una niña!

Yamamoto era el plan B. Y bueno, en este caso era un mal necesario.

Yoruichi intento hacer del momento incomodo, algo mucho más corto. Así que le dio un beso de prepo, se limpio la boca, lo saludo cordialmente y fulmino a Matsumoto con la mirada.

Hisagi y Hanatarou: 

Ni loco. –dijo Hisagi.

Lo alentaron un poco.

Nunca jamás. –agrego.

Rukia miro complicemente a Matsumoto nuevamente.

Luego se acerco a ella y le dijo:

Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer. –y le guiño un ojo.

Matsumoto asintió con una sonrisa cómplice y se acerco a él.

Hizo exactamente lo mismo que Rukia a Ichigo.

Y, obviamente, le salió mejor porque… Bueno... ¿Hace falta explicarlo?

Así que Hisagi y Hanatarou se besaron.

Pero el ganador fue Hisagi, que luego, no se los vio ni a él ni a Matsumoto por un tiempo.

(Ustedes háganse la idea)

Komamura y Kira:

*Gritos de locura y pánico*

¡Si! Un beso entre ellos.

Sin borrachera ni nada, se les ocurrió que sería divertido. ¡Y lo hicieron!

Un besito y adiós.

Habría costado demasiado trabajo intentar que ningún humano viera a Komamura, _además de Tatsuki pero obviamente que ella sabía todo_, y que no se divirtiera.

Dijo que fue divertido pero que no lo repetiría otra vez. (Sobrio)

Kensei y Kuukaku:

Muchos dudaban que Kuukaku pueda besar a alguien…

En realidad, las dudas eran si podía soportar besarlo y no golpearlo. Como solía hacer.

Golpes, le decían.

Pero lo logro. Fue muy respetuosa besándolo en los labios.

Pero luego Kensei le miro de más sus gemelas. Y bueno, recibió su merecido.

(Y más)

Pobre, después andaba con una mano marcada en la mejilla derecha.

Se nos acabaron las parejas –anuncio Matsumoto mientras todos saltaban de felicidad y suspiraban con alivio. –pero aun nos quedan dos personas sin haber besado.

Todos se quejaron nuevamente.

Orihime… ¡Tú te besaras con Ganju!

Inexplicable la cara de asco que puso Orihime.

Inexplicable como Ganju se le quedo viendo.

¡Sí! –grito Ganju.

Orihime ni hablar podía.

Ganju y Orihime:

_Diablos, diablos, diablos. Por favor, que no dure mucho. _ –pensaba Orihime.

Luego, estiro los labios con miedo y cuando sintió que se apoyaron los unos a los otros, los alejó.

Listo. –agrego.

Ganju tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Orihime fue rápidamente al baño a limpiarse la boca.

Matsumoto y Mayuri:

Así es, Matsumoto se había "olvidado" de ella misma, pero todos le llenaron el cerebro, así que no se pudo zafar.

¿Cómo sería besar a esa cosa?

Siempre hay una primera vez para todo no ¿no?

Y sin dudarlo, Matsumoto se arrebato y lo beso.

Cuando se separaron, Mayuri levanto una ceja y se fue.

_¿Qué habrá sido eso?_ – se pregunto la teniente.

Pero por alguna razón, el beso no le desagrado.

Prometió que nunca le diría a nadie que sintió algo. (Nunca de los nuncas)

**Gran Juego. ¿Eh? **

Capitulo 10: Es amor. 

Luego del juego, todos descansaron. Bebieron y comieron, charlaron un poco.

Rukiaaaaaaa… ¿Cuántas veces tengo que disculparme? –rogo por milésima vez Ichigo.

Rukia no le hablaba hacia 2 horas, y comenzaba a desesperarse.

Eres un idiota, ¿Quién te crees? Siempre haces lo mismo. Tú y tus estúpidos celos me tienen harta.

Pero…

No, basta Ichigo. Lo que teníamos se termino aquí. –finalizo, quiso tocar su rostro una última vez, pero se alejó, se alejó de una vez.

Ichigo aun no lo podía creer, fue tan repentino que hasta le dio gracia en un instante. Pero al verla irse supo que no, que no era una broma. Ella había terminado con el de verdad.

_Auch… ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?... _

Mientras se hacia esas preguntas, y el corazón hacia su trabajo (el recordarle una y otra vez a Rukia), alguien le toco el hombro derecho.

Giro su cabeza para verlo, y era Renji.

Lo oí. –dijo.

Sonaba que iba en serio.

Va en serio Ichigo, estaba seria y… se noto que le costó hacerlo.

¿No crees que fue muy dura?

Renji se encogió de hombros.

Alcánzala. Si no lo haces ahora, no la recuperaras jamás.

Si… perdona Renji.

La haces sufrir con estas cosas, ya basta Ichigo.

Ichigo sabía que Renji tenía razón.

Y salió corriendo, con la esperanza de encontrarla.

Que escena más perfecta.

Orihime estaba sentada bajo la luna llena con un hermoso vestido blanco con brillos.

Toushiro justo la vio de perfil. El perfil más perfecto que haya visto jamás.

Una perfecta sombra de ojos celeste. Y el delineador apenas corrido por la fiesta. Sus perfectas pestañas. Y como sus ojos destellaban con el brillo de la luna.

Toushiro no sabía que era más hermoso.

¿O sí?

Se acerco lentamente donde ella estaba. Sin hacer ruido, para que no se enterara. Y se sentó atrás.

Acerco su cara al oído de ella… Le respiraba en su mejilla.

Orihime acaricio su mano. Luego su rostro.

Toushiro beso su labio inferior suavemente.

Te amo, Shiro.

Luego la beso completamente.

Yo también te amo, como a nadie… Hime.

Al final, Toushiro tomo su mano, y ambos se quedaron acostados ahí. Amándose.

¡Rukia! Al fin… -exclamo Ichigo al verla sentada en la ventana de una de las aulas del colegio.

Vete. Por favor…

No, Rukia… Esto no puede terminar así…

¿Y qué nos queda? Siempre es lo mismo contigo. Ya me canse de nuestras peleas, y siempre es por lo mismo. Es todo Ichigo, no puedo más.

Ichigo bajo la cabeza.

Tienes razón… aunque me duela, tú tienes razón.

Rukia lo miro.

Te amo Rukia…

Los ojos de la shinigami se llenaron de lágrimas.

Pero si eso es lo que quieres… aquí se termina nuestra historia.

Rukia dejo caer unas cuantas lágrimas, y luego se las refregó.

Asintió levemente. Se levanto, y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Ichigo la agarro del brazo.

No me hagas esto… -sollozo.

Rukia volvió a llorar.

Basta, adiós Ichigo. –dijo, y se fue…

Eso, tal vez haya sido el segundo momento más triste de su vida. Verla alejarse le dolió más que nada.

Fue un día especial para todos y cada uno de ellos.

Para bien o para mal…

Toushiro y Orihime recién empezaban su historia de amor.

Y Rukia e Ichigo ya la terminaron.

Pero la única verdad es que:

Cualquier persona puede hacer hasta la más loca cosa.

Solo para que otra la ame.

Porque en realidad, lo que cada persona busca.

Es amor.

Fin.-


End file.
